Sauve-Moi S'il-te-plaît
by Skayt
Summary: Stiles allait mourir. Bientôt. Tout de suite. Ou peut-être pas... ouais, non, peut-être pas.


_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Un petit one shot vraiment sans prétention ; qui n'a pas pour vocation d'être prit au sérieux ou quoi que ce soit... juste un petit dérapage que je poste sur ff._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

_Bonne "lecture" :)_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (donc Stiles, Scott, Harris et tout ça : tchuss)**

* * *

**Sauve-Moi S'il-te-plaît**

_Stiles à 17h02_

Scott ? Je vais mourir

.

_Stiles à 17h02_

Je viens littéralement de me prendre une poubelle !

.

_Stiles à 17h02_

Scott ! Je vais mourir ?

.

_Scott à 17h03 _

Non Stiles, tu ne vas pas mourir ! -.-'

.

_Stiles à 17h03 _

Pourquoi je ne mourrais pas ? Le bus pourrait avoir un accident ou je pourrais me faire tronçonner la tête par un taré ou bouffer par un loup-garou... et me faire bouffer par un loup-garou c'est même pas une idée débile, en plus !

.

_Stiles à 17h04_

Fin remarque... au moins y aura moins de monde dans les transports et j'aurais une place assise

ET TOC

.

_Stiles à 17h04_

Bon problème... y aura plus grand monde dans les transports et j'ai pas beaucoup confiance

Pas beaucoup de monde = personne pour venir me sauver si je me fais bouffer par un loup-garou

.

_Scott à 17h05_

Pourquoi t'y vas pas en voiture ?

.

_Stiles à 17h06_

J'ai filé mes clés à mon père

.

_Stiles à 17h06_

Tu me sauverais ?

.

_Scott à 17h06_

?

.

_Stiles à 17h07_

Si je me faisais bouffer par un loup-garou... tu me sauverais ?

.

_Scott à 17h07_

Stiles ? T'en as d'autres des questions débiles de ce genre ?

.

_Stiles à 17h07_

Tout un stock ! T'en veux d'autres ?

.

_Scott à 17h09_

T'es quand même pas doué...

.

_Stiles à 17h09_

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

.

_Scott à 17h10_

Pour la poubelle, crétin

.

_Stiles à 17h10_

Mais c'est sa faute !

oOo

_Stiles à 17h20_

Je pense que je suis un petit peu trop en avance là, en fait

.

_Scott à 17h21_

Crétin

.

_Stiles à 17h21_

Même que pas ! Je suis pas un crétin ! Je suis un petit génie diaboliquement géniale dont tu ne pourrais pas te passer

.

_Scott à 17h22 _

Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un crétin, tu sais ?

.

_Stiles à 17h23_

Bah un peu quand même

.

_Scott à 17h23_

Non

.

_Stiles à 17h24_

Si

.

_Scott à 17h24_

Non

.

_Stiles à 17h24_

Si

.

_Scott à 17h24_

Non

.

_Stiles à 17h25_

Si

.

_Scott à 17h25_

Roh la fenêtre !

.

_Scott à 17h26_

la ferme*

.

_Stiles à 17h32_

Et c'est qui le crétin maintenant...

oOo

_Stiles à 17h56_

Si je meurs là, maintenant, tout de suite : j'aurais pas à le voir

.

_Stiles à 17h56_

J'en peux plus

J'en suis arrivé à un stade où j'ai oublié comment on respire !

.

_Stiles à 17h56_

Comment on respire, Scott ?

.

_Stiles à 17h56_

Apprend moi !

.

_Stiles à 17h59_

Oh c'est classe ! Le lycée est vide !

.

_Scott à 18h_

On a déjà été dans le lycée quand il était vide, Stiles !

.

_Stiles à 18h_

Oui mais c'était pas aussi cool que maintenant parce qu'il était pas vraiment vide vu que t'étais avec moi.

.

_Scott à 18h01_

Il n'est pas vraiment vide vu que tu y es

Et Harris aussi

.

_Stiles à 18h01_

...

.

_Stiles à 18h02_

C'est le moment parfait pour me tuer, là, en fait

.

_Stiles à 18h02_

Si j'étais Harris j'en profiterais pour me tuer

.

_Stiles à 18h03_

Pour tuer Stiles hein

.

_Stiles à 18h03_

Pas Harris

.

_Stiles à 18h03_

Vu que c'est moi Harris

.

_Stiles à 18h04_

Bien que si j'étais momentanément dans son corps je pourrais en profiter pour le tuer lui plutôt que me tuer moi

.

_Stiles à 18h05_

Sauf que du coup : c'est pas dit que je puisse retrouver mon corps

.

_Stiles à 18h05_

Donc oublie : je vais plutôt tuer Stiles

oOo

_Scott à 18h06_

Respire, Stiles... tout va bien !

.

_Stiles à 18h07_

Non.

.

_Stiles à 18h07_

J'ai croisé le coach

J'ai dis bonjour

BONJOUR

Ma voix est partie dans les aigus j'avais l'air trop con

.

_Stiles à 18h08_

Fin après Finstock a commencé à me hurler dessus et c'est lui qui a eu l'air con

.

_Stiles à 18h08_

Y a personne qui passe après moi !

Parfait pour me tuer j'te dis

.

_Scott à 18h09_

Tout va bien ? T'es sur ?

.

_Stiles à 18h09_

JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER

BIEN SUR QUE CA VA

.

_Scott à 18h10_

Ton rendez-vous avec Harris va bien se passer

.

_Stiles à 18h11_

C'est ce qu'on dirait si ça devait mal se passer

.

_Stiles à 18h13_

Remarque c'est aussi ce qu'on dirait si ça devait bien se passer

.

_Scott à 18h15_

Tu m'exaspères...

oOo

_Stiles à 18h21_

Assassiné

.

_Stiles à 18h21_

Couic

.

_Stiles à 18h22 (12 sec)_

Pauvre Derek

.

_Scott à 18h22 (13 sec)_

Pense à Derek et sa peine en apprenant qu'il ne pourra pas lui-même te tuer

.

_Stiles à 18h23_

Je fais que ça penser à ce crétin (et lui c'est vraiment un crétin)

Je me dis que si lui m'a jamais tué : Harris le fera ptéte pas

.

_Stiles à 18h23_

Puis je me dis que Harris est partiellement responsable de l'incendie

.

_Stiles à 18h23_

C'est un psychopathe ce type !

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

COUIC

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

Je veux mourir !

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

Mais pas tué par mon prof de chimie

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

C'est une mort super triste ça.

_Stiles à 18h24_

Je veux mourir en rencontrant... Monsieur Patate !

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

OU FUCKING COCO LAPIN

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

Comme ça j'aurais vu un lapin jaune

Et un lapin qui parle

.

_Stiles à 18h24_

Et ça serait le même lapin !

.

_Stiles à 18h25_

Ça c'est chouette avant de clamser

.

_Stiles à 18h25_

Je vais mouriiiiir

.

_Stiles à 18h25_

Là, si on me proposait "rendez-vous avec Harris ou te faire brûler vif"

Mon choix serait vite fait

.

_Stiles à 18h26_

Et ça serait pas Harris !

.

_Stiles à 18h26_

Je préfère préciser

.

_Stiles à 18h26_

Putain je vais mourir

je vais mourir !

.

_Stiles à 18h26_

Je veux nourrir

.

_Stiles à 18h27_

Mourir ; pas nourrir... parce que je veux justement pas nourrir les pissenlits par la racine

_Stiles à 18h27_

Ou peu importe l'expression exacte

_._

_Stiles à 18h27_

T'façon je vais même pas mourir

.

_Stiles à 18h27_

Ça serait trop facile sinon

.

_Stiles à 18h27_

Mais je voudrais mourir

.

_Stiles à 18h28_

Enfin non je veux pas mourir mais je préférerais mourir maintenant qu'attendre ma mort imminente

.

_Stiles à 18h28_

Là je vais juste me faire verbalement brûler vif par Harris le Psychopathe

.

_Stiles à 18h28_

Oui c'est possible

.

_Stiles à 18h28_

couic le Stiles

.

_Stiles à 18h28_

Et j'ai même pas pensé à demander à Lydia si elle voulait bien me servir de plan de secours pour ressusciter

.

_Stiles à 18h29_

Je resterais couic

.

_Stiles à 18h29_

C'est bête ça hein !

.

_Stiles à 18h29_

J'ai pas besoin d'un rendez-vous « pédagogique » pour discuter de « mon avenir » avec un prof si c'est pour être dans cet état hein

.

_Stiles à 18h29_

Puis j'ai pas d'avenir d'après Harris

.

_Stiles à 18h29_

On va parler de quoi du coup ?

.

_Stiles à 18h30_

Tu crois qu'il va m'apprendre à cultiver des patates ?

oOo

_Stiles à 18h35_

Couic je suis mort

.

_Stiles à 18h35_

Pour la 12586841 fois de la soirée

.

_Stiles à 18h35_

Il trouvera mon cadavre devant la salle

.

_Stiles à 18h36_

Il sera dég de pas avoir pu me tuer

.

_Stiles à 18h36_

ET DE QUAND MÊME DEVOIR PLANQUER MON CORPS

.

_Stiles à 18h36_

AH AH

.

_Stiles à 18h36_

Même dans la mort je continuerais à le faire chier

.

_Stiles à 18h37_

Presque autant que je dois te faire chier actuellement

.

_Stiles à 18h37_

T'es mort Scott ?

.

_Stiles à 18h37_

Mon père sait où je suis t'façon ! Et toc

.

_Stiles à 18h38_

Il sait que je suis au lycée

.

_Stiles à 18h38_

Et avec Harris

.

_Stiles à 18h38_

Bah ouais j'ai pris mes précautions hein

.

_Stiles à 18h38_

Il sera bien embêté

.

_Stiles à 18h39_

NA

.

_Stiles à 18h39_

Je suis un démon sans nom du nom de Stiles

.

_Stiles à 18h39_

Enfin si je suis sans nom je peux pas m'appeler Stiles

.

_Stiles à 18h39_

Oublie...

oOo

_Stiles à 18h40_

Scott ?

.

_Stiles à 18h40_

Pourquoi on peut pas crever d'un claquement de doigt à ton avis ?

.

_Stiles à 18h41_

ADIEUUU

.

_Stiles à 18h41_

Dire que je vais mourir sans avoir pu tuer Derek !

.

_Stiles à 18h41_

Et lui dire qu'il est moins cool que son oncle psychopathe

.

_Stiles à 18h42_

J'aimerais voir sa tête si je lui dis ça

.

_Stiles à 18h42_

Je lui dirais ça à ma rescussitation

.

_Stiles à 18h42_

Bien que je pense qu'on dise plutôt résurrection

.

_Stiles à 18h43_

Au pire on s'en fou...

.

_Stiles à 18h43_

J'vais pas revenir à la vie donc on s'en fou

.

_Stiles à 18h43_

Mais c'est super con...

.

_Stiles à 18h44_

T'imagines ? Tu meurs et tu penses à un super truc à faire ?

.

_Stiles à 18h44_

Bah tu peux pas le faire...

.

_Stiles à 18h44_

Vu que t'es mort

.

_Scott à 18h44_

63 SMS Stiles ! T'abuses bon sang !

Tu ne vas pas mourir ni rien du tout

.

_Stiles à 18h45_

Les derniers SMS avant ma mort

.

_Stiles à 18h45_

Profite, veinard !

_._

_Scott à 18h45_

Stiles... tu ne vas PAS mourir

.

_Scott à 18h46_

Tu es fort alors tu vas le rester pendant le rendez-vous, ok ?

.

_Scott à 18h46_

Personne a su te tuer jusque là, y a pas de raisons

.

_Scott à 18h47_

Harris aura même pas à cacher ton corps vu que tu seras en vie

.

_Scott à 18h48_

Bon... tu réponds plus et tu t'excites plus : tu dois être avec lui alors

oOo

_Stiles à 19h25_

OLIVER QUEEN IS ALIVE

.

_Stiles à 19h25_

Enfin Oliver Queen j'en sais rien mais moi j'le suis en tout cas

* * *

_Voilà... ouais : ça casse vraiment pas trois pattes à un canard (mais comme un canard n'a que deux pattes c'est ptéte pour ça, aussi, que ça peut pas lui en casser trois)._

_L'échange SMS-graphique (si si) a légèrement été modifié afin de pouvoir entrer dans l'univers de Teen Wolf (Mr Patate et Coco Lapin n'étant, initialement, pas présent) ; je présente mes plus plates excuses à chocobi6 qui aura eu à supporter mon pétage de plomb en direct_

_A bientôt j'espère (pour quelque chose de plus... sérieux)_

_Skayt _

_PS. La phrase "Oliver Queen is alive" est tirée de la série Arrow et ne m'appartient pas (juste un petit clin d'oeil à la série quoi)_

_PPS. Je reste super fière de mon titre même si personne remarquera ce que ça fait _


End file.
